elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vokun
Vokun is one of the eight Dragon Priests located in Skyrim. His name means "Shadow" in the Dragon language. He is found within High Gate Ruins, upon entering the ruins you will meet with a woman named Anska who will give you the quest: A Scroll for Anska. This quest involves helping Anska retrieve a scroll from deep within the ruins. Proceeding through the dungeon will eventually lead to Vokun's Throne Room, where you finally face Vokun. Vokun will float out his casket and prepare for battle. Upon his defeat he will drop the Vokun Mask and the Staff of Fireballs. Enter the last room and get a new Word of Power: Storm Call and the scroll for Anska. Strategy Like all Dragon Priests, Vokun is very powerful. He uses the Staff of Fireballs along with a range of spells such as Flame Cloak, and conjures a Flame Atronach or a Storm Atronach as well. He can also use Dragon shouts and uses the spell Lesser Ward. Anska is very skilled with Destruction magic and will be a great asset to you as you fight Vokun, so, if you are struggling, it is recommended to use Heal Other on Anska so that she may defeat Vokun herself. Remember to also Fast Heal yourself. If you happen to be a member of the College of Winterhold, and can recruit Brelyna Maryon as a follower, then the fight will be significantly easier. Brelyna is a powerful mage who uses a high level spark staff to fight. She will also conjure Flame and Frost Atronachs to fight for her. If you have the ability, ask her to follow you there. She will be a valuable asset to the fight against Vokun. Utilizing the pillars allows you to close in on Vokun and avoid his powerful fireballs. Archers and mages with Destruction spells are helpful. Anska uses Ice Spike and if she can corner him against a wall he is easily killed. Summoned creatures also force him to choose between multiple targets depleting his Magicka quickly. The best stragety would be to use a Conjure spell to create an ally and heal Anska. Make sure to defeat Vokun's Atronachs when he summons one. Sparks and Thunderbolt are also good spells to bring to the battle as it can deplete Vokun's magicka. Bring a lot of potions and keep defense spells on at all times. Lesser Ward and Oakflesh are extremely recommended. If you are a High Elf the spell Highborn will be a great asset. Never stay in one spot at a time. If inexperienced or first time fighting a Dragon Priest, be prepared for a long fight. Video tutorials for the boss fight: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDfWJdUgM_Q&feature=BFa&list=UUUyq_JHklFIXATdt7jiyk5w&lf=plcp Skyrim Insider: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fxz16B2uuIc ______________________________________________________________________________________ Another good strategy for lower levels is to do this: Initiate the fight with Vokun by letting the doors open and letting him summon. Then turn around and run into the previous room. Upon entering, you need to run to where you fought some Draugr earlier and close the gate with the lever you would have used to open the gate earlier in your adventures. Then let Anska hack away at his health. make sure to stay far enough from the gate so that his fireballs cant hurt you. Do watch out for Vokun to summon the Draugr overlord though. Once defeated, open the gate and loot him, then move on to the next room. Mask Effects Conjuration, Illusion and Alterations spells cost 20% less to cast. See Also * Dragon Priest *Vokun (Mask) Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Dragon Priests